


【仙流】浮生 片段十七

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine





	【仙流】浮生 片段十七

片段十七

流川醒来的时候，一身冷汗。

他深吸一口气，下意识的看了看身边的洋子，她熟睡着，她这两天看上去十分疲惫，有点嗜睡。

流川轻轻的下床，离开了卧室。

他独自一人窝进了客厅的沙发里才终于稍稍平静了些。他十分困倦，却睡意全无。

他一阵心慌，于是起身去冰箱里搜寻，发现啤酒已经没有了，他叹了口气。只好找出威士忌倒了半杯。原本深茶色的液体，在昏黑的空间里显得浑浊，耳边静谧，眼前昏暗，舌尖上才更加敏感，略苦带着烟熏的滋味立时冲进鼻子，在鼻腔缝隙里翻腾着，带来细微的刺痛。

他闭上眼，希望能多少睡上一会儿，毕竟白天他需要集中精力工作，这个状态会极大的干扰他。可是只要闭上眼，他就似乎能听到耳边响起细微的呻吟和叹息……

他觉得自己真的要疯了。

他换上了衣服，走出家门。

凌晨的天气还微凉，风很快吹散了流川脸上的燥热，他站在房子外面，脚也不知道应该迈向哪一边。凌晨三点，他要去哪？他能去哪？

从家里往右拐，走上三百米的街角有一家24小时便利店，流川进去买了几听啤酒，在付款的时候，犹豫了几秒钟决定还是要一包烟。

他仍旧不想回家，他取了一支烟出来，却发觉忘了买火机，他几乎不吸烟，所以不会随身携带那东西。

唉……烟孤零零的叼在嘴里，很快就又回到了烟盒里。

他坐在路肩上，开了一听啤酒，有点狼狈，他竟然从家里逃了出来。那个家从没有任何时候像现在这样让他不安。那里盛放了太多相互矛盾的东西，他做了亏心事，心中有鬼。

他垂着脑袋，心里脑中纷繁复杂，他实在想从目前的状况中解脱出来，却苦于无门。或者说他其实一直都考虑过一些事，以前尚且可以压抑和自我慰藉，可现在却再也无法说服自己了。他的手不自觉的用力，易拉罐发出喀拉拉的声音在他手掌里干瘪扭曲，酒水喷溅出来撒了满手流了一地。

就算再不情愿，他也只能回家去。还好，他没有吵醒别人，寂静的空间里只有他自己在躁动。他随便的扔下手里的东西，发呆，然后上楼去。

他轻轻的走进二楼的房间，粉蓝色的屋子里有白云飘在墙上，各种各样的小兔子们安静的排在小沙发上，陪着早纪入睡的是一根超大的软绵绵的胡萝卜。他走到女儿床前，她的脸蛋上挂着甜美，嘴角还噙着点口水。她最近很开心，有了新伙伴让她开朗了不少。他不禁伸手捉住女儿的小手，软而且温暖，他想起早纪前两天刚说过的：他喜欢爸爸，因为爸爸会陪她画画……

他紧紧的皱着眉，手受惊了一样缩回来，裤子的布料被他攥成了团。

他走出女儿的房间时，知道自己再不可能睡着了，不只是今天，也许明天，后天，接下来的不知道多少天，他都要在这种煎熬中度过了。

————————————

他们仍遵守着周三的约定，毕竟他们现在都不清闲，仙道疲于搞定自己的妈妈，流川就更不能任性妄为。

但对于仙道来说，他的日子还算好过的，他本就善于周旋，现在不过是在找各种各样的借口回绝掉相亲对象而已。再不济，也不过是让妈妈尽情数落够了他再脱身。

流川近两周都看上去疲惫和倦怠，甚至兴致都不高，如果说以前还会在仙道面前装装样子，现在倒是能更坦率了。

“我说，你要是不想做也没关系。”这样含含糊糊的更没意思，仙道叹了口气，在他大腿根上留了几个吻就侧到他旁边去了。

“有烟么？”流川也没有要继续的意思，他的身体敏感度急剧下降，脑袋里灌了铅一样。

“你什么时候吸烟了？”流川身上的确多了烟味，仙道原本以为是他身边有人吸烟沾染上的，却没想到是真的在吸烟。

流川也不回答，他只是闭着眼，靠在仙道的肩膀上。

仙道无奈，只好摸出一支烟，点上，递给他。

“怎么这么颓废？”流川这感觉就像是整个人都病了，而且这病是从里到外透出来的。

“没什么，有点累。”烟点上了，却又懒得吸，只尝了一口就夹在手指缝里认它烧去了三分之一。

“你快别浪费我的烟了。”仙道又把烟抢回来，自己吸了一口，就摁熄在了烟灰缸里，“你睡吧，过两个小时我叫你。”

这句话不知道流川听到了没，也不知道他什么时候睡着的，他把他身子放平，盖好被子也没能吵醒他。他看过他纵欲，看过他放浪，却是第一次看见他睡着，在他的床上。

仙道只好下床去，只把内裤穿好，到吧台倒了一杯红酒，他想起流川家的威士忌，他看样子更喜欢浓烈的口感，带着苦涩和烟熏味。

流川必定有心事，他的戏演的太差了，但他不说就意味着他不想说，而且自己没有知道的必要。仙道并不纠结流川此时的不坦率，毕竟他的烦恼说了自己也帮不上忙，反之亦然，他们自己的事，都得自己解决。他坐到了流川身边去，太宁静了，太舒适了。他的手指略过流川的脸颊，指腹摩挲着他的嘴唇，如果时间此刻静止下来就好了，或者等到再重新运转的时候，发现他们已经白头，满脸皱纹 没了牙齿，这便是相守了一生。

一生……多痴心妄想啊。其实不用这么静好，就算是磕磕绊绊，能够换来一时相拥，就应该满足了。一辈子太长，变数太多，活在当下才是最好的。

流川已经很久没睡得这么放松了，连身都没翻，如果听凭他这么睡下去，明天都不会醒。仙道摸了摸被子下面，流川还裸着身子，下体柔软的搭在腹股沟上，他舔了舔嘴唇，整个人都钻进了被子里……

流川的身子微微动了动，他想翻身 可是翻不动。他皱了皱眉，把腿支起来却发现合不拢……他有点烦，开始把腰挺起来继续企图翻身，然而他的双腿间似乎有什么总是拦着他，他刚想用脚蹬，忽然下身一阵湿热让他打了个激灵。

他终于睁开眼，眼皮虽然还沉重，可是身体已经兴奋起来了，那舌头翻卷过的都是敏感处，一点情面都不留。

“你不憋得慌么！”他看着被子里起起伏伏，这样想象着他口唇被塞满的样子，竟比直接看到更觉得刺激。被子又动起来，他的手伸到他胸前，指节也把被子顶起了两个小鼓包，那两个小鼓包蠕动起来，ru头上立刻传来了过电般的刺激感。

“嗯……”流川的身体立刻紧绷起来，双腿反射似的想要合拢却被仙道横在他腿间的身子挡住了。

仙道是想要速战速决的，流川的心像是坐了过山车一样，他一把掀了被子，他抱着他的头，把身子蜷起来却还是躲不开，只能由着他把他推至顶点，仙道从流川那学来的新本事也回报在了他身上，舌头迎着喷薄而出的体液在铃kou挑拨，刺激得流川身体都不知道怎么安放才好。他撤得太急，体ye有好一部分都喷在了仙道的脸侧。

“我出师了！”仙道凑过去，又把流川压在身子底下，“你还有什么好玩的？还教给我啊！”

“白痴！”流川瞪了他一眼，他想去拿纸巾帮他清理一下脸颊，却被他抓着手腕拦下来。

“帮我舔了，”仙道把脸凑过去，“都是你的东西！”还特意强调了一句。

流川皱着眉吞了下口水，竟没有抗拒，当真伸出舌头去……仙道闭着眼，感受着他的舌尖游走在自己脸颊上，嘴唇偶尔蹭过来，这是流川带给他的欲望，他再次确定他的与众不同，他和他之前经历的任何“炮友”和“床伴”都不同。他的嘴唇过来了，所以仙道也用自己的嘴唇去回应。

但他们已经没有时间了。

“你怎么办？”流川支起腿，在他的胯下蹭了蹭，ying得可怜。

“我没事！”仙道的话说得那么从容，让人明知道他在撒谎却还是那么安心，“你知道你这个人se情成什么样么？光是看着你高chao，我都觉得我跟你一块去了！所以你就让我自然平静吧，这个时候动我的话一两次满足不了，还不如一次都没有。”仙道是真的没说谎，他们俩经常迫于时间匆忙分开，他就每次都得耗费比上床本身还要多的精力用来平复，这比彻底禁欲还难熬。

“回去吧，早点睡！下次你要是再来我这睡觉，我可就不管你那么多了！”他在他嘴唇上轻啄，起身把衣服递给他。

流川的动作有点拖拉，稍微睡了一会，他的精神状态好了很多，人也清醒了不少。可是现在清醒起来有什么用？他正准备回家，这个时间早纪已经进入梦乡，而洋子却还没睡。他只好祈祷洋子还能像前一阵子那么疲惫，她睡下了才好。

他很幸运，洋子的确睡了，她睡在了沙发上。

电视上播着时尚节目，洋子睡在了沙发上。这阵子她不太对劲儿，流川脱了外套挂好，他关了电视，走过来盯着自己的女人，女人的脸色不太好，她最近总说头疼，大概是感冒了，感冒药就扔在茶几上，看来是没吃就睡着了。流川说不上讨厌洋子，只是对她没有感觉，说来他也没有对任何异性有过特别的感觉。只不过是他们结婚了他才无端的觉得她很麻烦。他知道洋子喜欢他，他也不是迟钝得不可救药的人，他也想过回应她，可是他的回应似乎这个女人感受不到，更不满意，所以他们的关系就渐渐变成了“可以做爱的男人和女人”这么单纯了——除了在床上满足她，流川不知道自己还能做些什么。他们结婚第一年就有了早纪，这让流川措手不及，他还没来得及适应“丈夫”这个身份，就当了爸爸。流川叹了口气，他轻轻的打横抱起洋子——总不能让她就这么睡在客厅里。

女人在他怀里哆嗦了一下，睁开眼就看到丈夫的脸颊。

“枫君……今天不行……”洋子显得没有平日里那么犀利，流川并不太明白她在说什么，什么不行？

“我实在不太舒服。”她抓着流川的手，眼睛的确没什么神采，她这样约莫有一个多星期了。

“你睡吧。”流川并没什么心思考虑妻子的话是什么意思，他给她盖了被子，关灯走出了房门。

在房门锁了的一瞬间，流川似乎明白了，洋子像是觉得今天自己是想要跟她上床，她在拒绝他。

他松开衬衫，坐在沙发上发愣，他们已经多久没在一起了？一周？两周？三周？但洋子似乎也并没有不满的样子，她以前总会无端的发脾气，因为一旦那样流川就一定会“安慰”她，但这近一个月里洋子都很平静。他忽然后背冒了一层冷汗，难道出轨的，不止自己么？他无力的仰在沙发上，手有点抖，他下意识地去摸自己左手上的戒指，他把它退到关节，又推进去……反反复复……

洋子可能不知道，流川已经很久都没办法睡在她旁边了，他总是在她睡熟之后去客厅睡在沙发上，只有离开卧室他才能多少睡上一会儿，他甚至可以确定，他也完全没办法在那张床上拥抱她了，因为那张床上已经有了他心里的“鬼”。

如果她真的有了可以爱她的人也好，他们就可以放了彼此了，不要这么痛苦的被婚姻捆绑在一起。他觉得自己简直可笑，竟然有人盼着妻子出轨，盼着她能被别的男人满足。他抱住自己的头，死死的抓着头发，真的无耻！真的无耻啊流川枫！！他狠狠地一遍遍的咒骂着自己。


End file.
